Go Back Again
by xThe Dark Ravenx
Summary: Italy is in the dream world, but he must turn time back again... HetaOni


If you have not watched Hetaoni or played it then I suggest you go watch Kyokoon64's let's play. This is one of many things I will be writing on it.

"Italy!" Japan called, "Italy! Wake up!"

"Japan!?" What are you doing?" Prussia's eyes widened at the Japanese man.

"Italy!" Japan called again. The still Italian didn't move, his completion still pale, now turning purple. Germany was at the bed side waiting, what was Japan doing? Did he finally crack?

"_Italy!"… "Italy!"_

_**Hello? **_

** "No… I swear… I thought his chest was rising…" **

_**Who is that...? Japan?**_

** "No… Italy…" A strong voice waivered **

**"Germany… Brother…"**

_**Ve~**__**Germany? **_

"What the hell is going on?!" Prussia demanded from the other two that were looking down upon the Italian as if staring would bring him back to life. All three of them were silent as they looked at the corpse, somehow it didn't make the situation any better, but little did they know about the dream world, or so it was called.

_"Italy?" Holy Rome, the older, stronger, and more handsome Holy Rome then Italy had remembered. The Italian looked up as if lost in some trance that was between worlds. "Italy?" This time his voice was gentler._

_ "Hm?" Italy asked braking the concentration he had, "what is it Holy Roma?" Italy's fingers were clenched tight against her chest, both hands squeezing each other as if he had no one else to hold._

_ "Italy?" Holy Rome asked again, this time he removed his cloak, "are you all right?" Without saying anything more he placed the cloak over Italy's shoulders and Italy quickly grabbed it holding it tight as if it was something he lost some time ago._

_ "Ve? I… I am fine… I just thought I heard someone calling my name… I guess it was nothing…" _

_ "Italy…" Holy Rome gazed at his beloved with sad eyes, "Italy…" And as if he was hiding something Holy Rome turned away to face the wall of the old house. "I am so sorry Italy…" was all he choked out. _

_ The house was the same as all the other times Italy had been there, still same old floors, but something was severely different about it at the same time, the place looked new…_

_ "Holy… Holy Rome?" Italy asked and then the voices broke through again._

"**What are we going to do? He is gone!" **The strong voice that was now called Germany yelled as if he had been in the worst pain.

"**We… we can't go back in time… only England can now, but he has no magic…"** The calmer voice, Japan said next.

"_Ack!" Italy yelled holding his head, "Holy Rome!" His knees slammed into the hard wood floor, slowly the memories of who these voices were had been slipping away. "Holy…"_

_ "Italy… Shh… Italy…" Holy Rome was at Italy's side, he wrapped his arms around Italy with a strong hold. "Italy… There is something important I must tell you."_

_ "Ve?" Italy asked clutching his head, in his eyes beads of tears had formed threatening to spill over. "W-what is it?"_

"**We came so far! How can this just end like this! We promised him!" **There was a slam,

"**Brother!" **Someone yelled, **"We can still get out!" **Then there was another slam, like a door.

"**Japan! Prussia! Germany! They are coming! Aru!"**

"**What? Who is coming?!" **The one named Japan asked as if panicked.

"**Those monsters!"**

_"Italy…" Holy Rome said quietly, "You will have to turn back time again… I am sorry, but you have failed… I have failed you…"_

_ "Ve?!" Italy's tears fell down his cheeks, "but…. But it will all start again? I don't want them all to die again!"_

_ "Ita-"_

_ "No! I won't! I won't loose them! We made it so far!" Italy cried harder, on his hands blood started to appear, in his mind there were wild screams._

"**GAH!" My… my shoulder…" **Someone new spoke; it must have been America,

"**Alfred? What is going on? Where are these wankers?" **and then dear old England.

_"Holy Rome! I can hear them!" Italy looked up, "I can see them! In my head Ack!" His face buried in his hands, "I wish it would stop!" _

_ But nothing happened._

_ "I am sorry Italia…" Holy Rome cooed into Italy's ear, "Wishes only work here… but now you will know! I will be here to help you!"_

_ "No! Holy Rome! Why can't you come with me?"_

**"Aru!"**

** "R-R-R-"**

** "Brother!"**

_"Italy… You will have to turn back time… You have to leave here and go back…." In front of them a journal had appeared, its cover red and it sparkled as if some sort of hope. "Italy… trust me…"_

_ "But… Holy Rome… They will all die again; we will just end up at the beginning! I don't want to go! Why can't I just stay here?"_

_ "Italy…."_

_ "No! I won't go back!"_

_ "Italy you have too…"_

_ "No! I will not watch them die again! How many more times do they have to die?! How many more times will I end up alone! I finally just got them all and we almost made it!" Italy looked at Holy Rome, and grabbed his shoulders, "Please Holy Rome… don't let it be true…" On the ground the book opened on its own and pages went by, all the pages of all the times Italy had repeated and then it stopped on a blank one. No matter how many times Italy had gone back, there was always another page._

_ "Italy listen to me…" Holy Rome said lifting is hand and wiping away the county's tears with his thumb. "I will be here, and if you don't go back then your friends will die… and if you stay here, then you will die and then you will be trapped here…"_

_ "H-Holy Rome…." Italy hiccupped, "how did you end up here?" _

_ "I am your guardian angel Italy… I go where you go, Italy I love you… I told you I would return, just never how." Holy Rome kissed Italy's forehead and then there was another scream, this time from Canada. "Italy?" _

_ "Si?" Italy asked still gaining blood on this cloths and open wounds though they did not hurt._

_ "Take the journal…"_

_ "Holy Roma…."_

_ "Italy… please…"_

_ With hesitation Italy grabbed the journal and it started to glow._

_ "I love you Italia…" Holy Rome said shirking back into his chibi self._

_ "I love you too Holy Rome…" Italy replied doing the same and for a moment they were by the pound, by Austria's house and it was one of those hot days when they would go and lay back and watch the clouds go by and not a care in the world would pass them._

_ Holy Rome leaned in kissing Italy like they did back when he left for war, but this time it was Italy who was leaving,_

_ "I promise I will come back to you Holy Roma…" Italy said with tears streaming down his face._

_ "I will wait for you here." Holy Rome smiled as Italy whispered the words,_

_ "Take me back…"_

_**Aah…**_

_**Here we go again…**_

_**Sometimes I can't help but wonder… **_

_**If this story will ever have and end…**_

_**I guess we will find out later, won't we?**_

_**Now as time marches on…**_


End file.
